


Understood

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology, and a promise. </p><p>Set after episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understood

Takeru did not need to apologise, in a way. He had left for fear of harming them all, and his return involved them being put in greater danger once more. They all understood, in their ways. Fighting as a team was forever a dichotomy. Protecting one's teammates while taking sometimes significant risks. Gedoushuu remained; they could not go unfought. So he did not need to apologise; the fear still remained, and he very much did not want any of them hurt for his own sake. 

However, in another way, he had already apologised to the four of them, via the battle they had shared. Where they had promised to protect his life, and he theirs. Where he had found a balance point amongst the fear and the necessities. There was a renewed sense of purpose in the next day's training.

However...

There was one person who remained, and while that one person would not require it of him... that was precisely why it needed to be given. 

The others had gone to wash before dinner. Takeru went down on his knees next to Jii, who had the accounts open in front of him. 

Jii said abstractedly. "The price of carrots has risen to a ridiculous extent!"

Takeru gently put a hand on Jii's shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath. "Aa. Jii..."

An inquiring look. Curse the man, he truly did not expect this and therefore would make him say the entirety of it. "Tono?" 

"I caused you worry," Takeru said softly. "My apologies." 

Jii's face softened, and he simply nodded. 

...perhaps he would not have to say the entirety of it, but those last words were words that neither had ever spoken aloud. It would be far too bare for him, and he knew Jii understood his discomfort with being overly emotional. Still. Those last words, too, were understood.


End file.
